hackHETALIA
by Don'tEverForgetMe
Summary: When all the nations decide to play an online game that is now famous all over the world, things begin to go wrong when they are attacked my a strange monster within The World. All is fine until they come to find out, Prussia can't log out!


_This feeling is like dreaming a deep sleep, where you're a withered soul that walks the world over. You walk with the weight of regret and loneliness; study it for a long time. You want to __defeat it and make it your life's mission. You try hard every day, until a moment comes, like someone flips a switch._

_You wake up, and feel like you're lifted by wings - but there are no wings, it's the weight of your worries disappearing, because of a person. And you realize that this is love, in its truest form... And yet, I never noticed until after the deed was done. There's no way for me to go back now. This... Is my punishment. _

I can finally log out... I can finally go home.

"Good. You did well."

I had too...

"You don't sound very happy."

I love her... But I'm making everything so hard for her...

"Don't say that."

This game made me a monster... No. Maybe I was already one.

"You're wrong! You saved her."

_I saved her? If it were anyone else that had told me that, I probably would have shrugged it off. But since it was him, I listened, and I realized... Perhaps I did save her. Maybe I ended her suffering. But then I ask myself, what kind of suffering did she really have? Her memory will continue to live as long as I live. I'll rewind the tape so it can begin from the beginning, to reply the memories that I will never forget._

Laying in a field, the light haired male stretched out an arm above him. His hand spread to the sky as he examined it closely. It was strange... This was a game but the company did so well at making it look so real. A sigh escaped his lips as he dropped his hand. Why did he start playing again?

"Bruder!" he heard a familiar voice call off in the distance. Sitting up, the male's crimson eyes turned in that direction to see a blonde haired male he knew as his little brother.

"Yo, West!" He yelled back to his brother, rising to his feet.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" The male raised a brow as he looked at his older brother giving him a rather confused look.

The albino turned away from his brother, raising a finger to his lips as he thought. What exactly was he doing here? The same thing as always... Using 'The World', an online game given to him and the other nations by Japan, to escape from the real world. Since he was only an extinct country now, he could actually be somebody, something on this game. There were many ways of playing The World, it all just depended on the player. With him, he was perfectly fine in just being alone. In fact, that's what he wanted, to be alone in 'The World'.

Even though he preferred to be alone, he still didn't mind his brother stopping by once and a while.

Finally, the male placed a hand on his hip and held his rather large blade out, attempting to strike an 'epic' pose.

"Kesesese!" he laughed. "A guy can't just sit back and relax? The awesome can do whatever they want!"

He rather liked his role on The World as 'Gilbert, The Awesome Prussen Heavy-blade." Just in a matter of a few weeks he was able to level up quickly, which, in his case, was pretty awesome.

"Germany! Germany!" A voice called out in the distance. The voice sounded weak and shake-y. Gilbert knew it all too well because of his brother, Ludwig.

Gilbert looked past his brother, noticing a wavemaster dressed in blue running in their direction frantically calling for his brother. Yeah, he was right. There was only one person he knew that called for his brother in that way. The heavy-blade watched the male trip over nothing and fall to the ground. Turning away, Gilbert covered his moth trying to hold in his laughter. How do you manage to trip and fall in a game?

As the wavemaster grew closer, Ludwig sighed as he crossed his arms. Walking up to his brother's side, Gilbert lightly elbowed him.

"Soooooooo! What have you and the Italian been doing~?" He playfully asked his brother. Ludwig shot Gilbert a glare before a smirk came across his face.

"Actually, Bruder," he began to say. "We were coming to see if you'd like to explore this dungeon with us. I guess there's a rumor that there's this really rare item in it and Italy wants to check it out."

Gilbert snickered as he placed his rather large sword in its rightful place, his back before he spoke. "I see! Sounds dangerous, I'm in. Kesesese~!"

The two, getting tired of waiting for the Italian, began to walk forward to meet the wavemaster half way. Reaching each other, the Italian bent over, placing his hands on his knees.

"G-Germany! You're so fast, it's hard for me to keep up with you!" he said between huffs of air. Returning to his posture, Feliciano smiled in Gilbert's direction. The albino narrowed his eyes as he looked away.

"Italy, Bruder said he'll go with us to that dungeon. You remember the keywords right?"

"Yes!" The Italian said happily.

There Gilbert quietly stood as he listened to his brother and the Italian speak. He didn't really want to go to the dungeon, so why was he really going?

_Maybe I was trying to reach out... I don't know. All I remember thinking is, "Why am I here?"_


End file.
